shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Miki Nohara
better was known as is the first love interest and was the first childhood friend of Renton Michael Thūrwolf Jr. and was the sister of Hilary Nohara, mouths later she was stabbed in the stomach and then in the back by unknown attacker and was paralyzed and later on that day she died from blood loss. Personality Miki was a sweet and very friendly and kindhearted girl who wanted to see her childhood friend Eliskūya to be happy. Having grown up and slowly idolizing him from when he was a teenager. this, however, Miki believed in seeing more than just the nice side of Eliskūya as well as getting to know him better. She would do anything in the need of any forms of help for him. as such giving him a few friendly reminders to him Relationships Character Relationship Timeline Family * - The Sister of Hilary Nohara Friends * - The childhood friend of Renton Michael Thūrwolf Jr. Rivels Events Appearance she had the same height and weight and looked very Identical to Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf. who is considered to be pretty by her childhood friend, She had black hair with Royal Blue eyes while wearing silver frame glasses Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Abilities and Powers Abilities Guardian Ghost See More: Spryte Spryte is the guardain ghost that has been unknowingly passed down to Miki. It is known that they are twin spirits of Pixie fairy, into which to Spryte and Lilith is like any like guardian ghost; however, she and her sister are a wise and kind spirit who was from the very same era that Flammie came from. When Miki was only six, she was given shamanic skills by Spryte. however, Miki did not understand her shamanic powers at a young age. so with Spryte beside her, she was slowly understanding her abilities little by little as she aged each day forward. In order for Spryte and Lilith to be Miki's guardian ghosts, she had to understand the basics of her shamanic powers to be rewaken. Although the task was kinda hard for her she imaged to rewaken her powers as she got older. however, after Miki died Spryte went on to find another shaman Weapon *'See also': Miki's Bow and Arrow Bow After learning from the arts of shamanic from an early age. Miki decided to take the same path as Eliskūya Michael's mother Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf had. However, compared to Maya Enseioh Arrows * Sacred Pixie Arrows: Miki can infuse her spiritual shamanic powers into her normal arrows, which allows the arrows to penetrate evil guardian ghosts. History Early Past and Early Childhood Before the Timeskip A promise is a promise During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Death while was running away from danger while escaping on foot from Lance while she went to get on a bus while to find Eliskūya to alert him about someone in Ellie's family was on the loose killing people, but not only for her to be caught in a dead end and was stabbed in the back and stomach while she was bleeding while being paralyzed in the back. Legacy The first mention of Miki is when Ayeka Nayru Tearson told her granddaughter Lillian about Miki's death. while having a cup a tea, meanwhile as Eliskūya instantly thinks of her all the time. while he progresses through the journey that his grandmother gave him, as his cousin Ruby and himself try to use ruby's shamanic powers to bring Miki's spirit from the afterlife. However, just a few minutes into bringing her back, ruby's staff with a crystal inside breaks in half. She appears before Eliskūya and she told him that she would love dearly him. this made Eliskūya break into big tears and then he collapses and finds himself in the afterlife with alongside her. from There, he sees her, they began to talk each other while learning what happens to her but before he told her that there is one more thing he has to do before he can be reunited with her spirit again, and that is to go back to beat up her murderer. He does so, while his way back to his hometown he visits Miki's grave while leaving white roses behind Name Etymology the name meaning of her name was pointed out by Eliskūya, her first name means "Tree" while her last name means "Field" while her nickname means "to open” Character Trivia Musical Theme External Link Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Friends of the Thūrwolf Tribe Category:Shaman Category:Japanese Atlantean Elf Category:Deceased Characters